


Our Secret

by love_coloured



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cassandra Pentaghast, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_coloured/pseuds/love_coloured
Summary: A gift from Sera reminds Cassandra of how long it's been.





	

"I can't thank you enough for doing this, Sera." Cassandra knelt and examined the formidable stack of novels on Sera's already cluttered table. Glancing back, she reassured herself that the door was, indeed, shut tight behind her, and allowed her face to relax into something approaching girlish glee.

Sera beamed. "it's all good, right? Wasn't any trouble to get hold of these. Them rich pricks toss out the damnedest things..."  


"Nonetheless. It is greatly appreciated. Only--"

"I know, I know," Sera groaned. "Don't worry. Our secret, yeah? Wouldn't want any-old-one coming round asking for favors like this." She paused, reconsidering. "I-- I mean, it really wasn't any trouble on my part! But imagine if Bull got word of this. He'd never stop begging for, I dunno, fancy whips or... something." She mock-shuddered. 

Cassandra couldn't help but laugh. She knelt and began to thumb through the novel on top of the stack, one with an exaggeratedly blonde and chiseled knight on the cover. She chuckled and covered her mouth. "Strange. This reminds me of the last man who... Oh, but never mind that."

Sera pricked up her ears. "Gentleman caller of yours?? How long ago? What happened?"

"I do not think you would find it interesting." Cassandra struggled for a way to change the subject, regretting her remark, but she was tongue-tied.

Sera slumped dramatically over the table, settling forward in her hips and pressing her chin into her hands. "Try me." The plain challenge on her face caused Cassandra to blanch and avert her gaze.

"It is... nothing remarkable, I promise you..."

"Oh! One of _those_ things. I get you, Seeker. Say no more." 

A wave of relief washed over Cassandra. "I should... ask the same of you, I suppose." She chose her words carefully, unwilling to pry into the rogue's clearly painful history, but still, she was curious Somewhere inside she felt a little pang. Was it envy? In truth, it had been entirely too long since she had given her heart to another; much longer than she liked to admit to someone as... world-wise as Sera. Yes, it had been an awfully long time. Surely, she thought, Sera would reel out a yarn just ludicrous enough to make her forget about it.

"Oh, last one? A tavern maid. 'Bout a month or two, I was renting a room up in... such and such a place. Where was it again? The place with the lovely baths, we managed to sneak into 'em now and then. Redhead. Up to here! Nice... you know. And the other thing... woof." She giggled and made several obscene gestures that almost brought a blush to Cassandra's face. "But anyway, she stole my coin and ratted me out to the city guard, so that was the end of that. The sex though. Unf... while it lasted." Sera went quiet and fidgeted with a small stone she'd discovered on the floor. Her expression was oddly unreadable.

"I'm sorry, Sera. That must have been very difficult." 

Sera snorted. "Ha! No way. Had enough of that bitch, had her head so far up her ass she was... But how about you, then? How was it. In bed, you know what I mean? Well, forget I asked that--"  


"I don't remember, to tell you the truth." Cassandra stared out the window. 

"You what? That bad, huh?!" Sera gaped at her, and her eyes suddenly overflowed with pity. "Poor thing, you! I'd, well I'd..." she trailed off with a sigh.

Was the elf blushing, now? Cassandra didn't understand why she felt so insecure all of a sudden. She'd had enough time to get comfortable around Sera while on their endless travels. They could talk more easily than before, having reached an understanding that they strove for the same ideals from different angles. There was hardly a curse word she hadn't heart spill from the brash woman's lips during many bawdy fireside chats, and she hadn't thought she could be surprised by anything anymore. But she couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she was dangerously close to something very raw and hidden.

"Do not feel sorry for me. Real affection is rare, is it not? Such things end, as they must."

Sera blinked slowly at her, like a cat. "Still. You really... didn't, you know...?" She pantomimed something Cassandra could barely comprehend, but which was, clearly, utterly indecent.

"Maker, Sera!" The stoic warrior erupted into laughter again, her face redder than a cherry. Once she had regained composure she cleared her throat and began to glance around the room at anything other than Sera's face. "I dare not say. By chance do you have something hidden in these stacks of yours, I believe I may need a stiff drink to continue this--"

When she turned back she found Sera had rounded the table and edged towards her. The warmth of her body was radiant, and far too close. "He treated you bad, didn't he? Not right, not right." Her voice lowered to a murmur, almost a purr. "I see you looking this way. You're wondering, you're gonna ask... what's it like? You wonder about it, yeah?"

Cassandra stuttered. "I do no such thing." but the terror in her eyes betrayed her, and she knew she was defeated. "Sera, I--" 

"You're sober, I'm sober. So I'm gonna say it now, and you can turn around and forget I ever said it. But I've wanted to get you out of that armor for months now." Her gaze turned shameless, almost lascivious, but she choked and straightened out her expression. "Say you don't think about it, say you never wondered. And you can go back to yours and I'll get back to mine. Nice and friendly. No hard feelings, sure thing." Now her eyes were pleading, already defeated. "Just can't stand the thought of that bastard, is all. If I were... if you were... I'd treat you so sweet, like you deserve."

Cassandra's heart jumped into her throat. _Did she really just... I have lost my mind to consider such a prospect. There is no way. No way that she could really...?_

Gingerly, Sera touched the warrior's scarred left hand. "You haven't said no?" The tiny spark in her deep blue eyes was heartbreaking. 

_Maker, give me the strength._ Cassandra took a deep breath and paused long. "In truth. You deserve my honesty."

"I knew it. That's, it's all good! Was a pretty good joke yeah?" Sera laughed a little too hard.

"You misunderstand me." Cassandra gulped, feeling white-hot terror all the way down to her bones, but unable to stop. She stared at the floor and felt her voice crack ever so slightly. "I... have often... wondered." 

She had no time to consider her next statement, as she was bowled over by the weight of Sera's body, her sensuous mouth brushing Cassandra's face for just an instant as she nuzzled her face into the warrior's collarbone. "Cassandra, you, you!" She giggled, snorted, howled, her body moving against Cassandra's with every breath. "You're a tease is what you are!"

Cassandra was finding it hard to catch her breath. A sweetness enveloped her and slowly she extended her fingers to entangle them in Sera's. She tried to speak, but managed only a dry gasping noise. Thankfully, Sera shifted her weight onto her side, freeing Cassandra from the momentary trap. 

"Have you ever... with another woman?" Cassandra's expression told her all she needed to know. "Don't worry, I'll treat you gentle. Done it before, right." She stroked Cassandra's cheek, tracing over the deep scar. "Doesn't hurt, does it?" 

Cassandra shook her head. "Of course not." A whimper escaped her throat as Sera began to kiss her there, and then soft, small kisses around her jawbone, teasing closer to her lips. The sweetness definitely emanated from her mouth, Cassandra decided, and it was heady and very hot against her skin. Tentatively, she raised her hands, longing to bring Sera close and feel that warmth all over. Her touch was grasping, terrified, desperate, and Sera noticed, removing her lips from Cassandra's earlobe.

"Won't break me, you know?" She grinned wickedly. "It's alright if you want to, I'll let you take the lead..." She guided Cassandra's hands to her shoulders, to the neckline of her tunic which had loosened enough to display an alarming amount of skin. "Here..." She moved the warrior's hands, again, to her hips. "Here... and here." To the small of her back. "Like that. If you like."  


Following Sera's lead, Cassandra began to explore. A surge of emotion rose in her chest, unlike anything she could remember. She touched Sera so delicately and carefully, as if she were blown glass wrapped in precious silks, and, emboldened by the other woman's sweet sighs, moved to kiss her mouth. Her lips tasted like mead and were unbelievably soft; Cassandra pressed further and was rewarded by a rough squeeze and a gasp of delight. She could feel the restrained desire behind Sera’s touch, understood just how much she was holding back for her sake. And she had to admit it sent a thrill all the way to her core.

"No one every bothered to be so gentle with me, but... Oh, Seeker... I like you this way." Sera's body practically melted into her, and Cassandra realized the clasps on her practice armor were rapidly being undone. "Let's see how fit you really are."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very familiar with lore from the other 2 games and such, so when I wrote this on a whim I didn't know Cassandra had a canon past relationship. I kept it deliberately vague for that reason, so as far as I'm concerned you can interpret what she says in any way you like. She just doesn't feel like discussing it because it's private, she actually did have an underwhelming or somehow unpleasant experience, she is deflecting and avoiding thinking about it altogether, she just isn't concerned about Sera's interpretation at that moment... whatever works for you.


End file.
